Before transporting items, such as groups of packages, it is often desirable to wrap the packages in a packaging material, such as stretch wrap or shrink wrap. This helps to keep groups of items together in bundle and also provides protection for the items. Current methods for applying packaging material are cumbersome and often require two hands to implement. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for applying packaging materials.